mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Min-minA7/The Final Chapter (Fan fiction)
Summary: It has been three months since Thomas and the survivors finally gotten out of WICKED for good and live in the Safe Haven. But it seems that WICKED is plotting something terrible by using the Gladers. Would Thomas and his friends get to the bottom of this and stop WICKED for good? Read on to find out... Chapter 1 It was a fine and pleasant morning as the sun rose from the horizon that it seemed to be floating out of the clean waters of this paradise. The brunette fluttered his eyes open after a series of songs sang by the seagulls that ruled over the skies of this place the survivors called home. He rubbed his eyes and closed them again, not ready to get out of bed yet. Until this unfortunate alarm came. A gush of icy cold water splattered his face as he shot up, only to see an Asian boy with gelled up hair and a smirk on his face holding a bucket. "Rise and shine, slinthead. Don’t wanna be late for breakfast." "Oh, come on, Minho. Really?" Thomas got out of his bed, all soaking wet and cold. "Oh," Minho began. "So you don’t mind if I chow down some of your food, eh?" "No, you can’t. I won’t let you." "Oh, Okay. So you don’t mind. Well I’m gonna go..." "That’s not fair. I haven’t got ready yet." "And I cant wait for your skinny little butt for hours. My stomach is getting cranky." Thomas could see impatience in the older boy's eyes but he sighed and nodded, agreeing on the fact. The word "Crank" immediately got Thomas feel restless and guilty. Even after two months, he had not told Minho of Newt's death. That Thomas himself had shot his best friend. Despite how many times Minho had talked about Newt, Thomas would just back away from him. In the shower, he chanted Newt's name and held Chuck's carving. Till now, when he looked at his hands, all he could see was blood he had sinned. He didn’t even know if the liquid that slid through his cheeks were from the shower or tears from his eyes. The boys sat near the seaside, eating their breakfast. The sea calmed his nerves as he saw waves crashing, along with the rich flavour that exploded in his mouth. Throughout everyday, the brunette always stay close to Minho and stayed very distant from Brenda. Out of a sudden, being with Brenda is equivalent to betraying a lover who had grown up with you and died for you. All these mixed feelings scarred him emotionally. They continued their work, along with a few immune kids they had rescued three months ago. Catching fish and other seafood like crabs, prawn and clams. Hunting a calamari was Jorge's and Vince's job. Then, Fry and the other Cooks create dishes which Frypan refer to as "perfection" with his overly exaggerated Italian accent. But this time, things did not go smoothly... Category:Blog posts